Two Is Better Than One
by masonangel
Summary: Fang's thoughts on being alone. He realizes that two is better than one if Max is his second.


**A/N: So I just heard this song and thought "Oh my gosh, this totally fits Max and Fang!"**

**Max: Why do you keep picking on us? It's not like we're picking on you.**

**Me: Oh yes you are and you're the best to write about.**

**Max: *snorts* Yeah right.**

**Me: No really. It's more fun to write about you guys. It helps me get all the left over romance and flirting out of my system. This song also fits my life in the fact that I don't like being alone and that I can't seem to get him out of my head.**

**6 days left till ****Fang**** comes out!!!!!**

Fang's POV

I sat back in my seat on a wide oak branch. The guitar that Dr. Martinez (a.k.a. Max's mom) had bought me was in my lap. I strummed a couple of random chords and then a line popped into my mind. I had no idea where it came from but it turned into an entire verse. I strummed the first verse on the guitar and sang out loud to myself.

"_I remember what you wore on the first day you came into my life and I thought hey, you know, this could be something."_

Suddenly, my mind was overrun with thoughts of Max. I did remember what she wore on the first day I saw her. She was wearing a pair of ripped jeans, not the kind that you buy ripped, but the kind that was stained with her blood from Eraser's clawing at her. The whitecoats threw her roughly into the cage beside me and I heard her gasp as her wings hit the back of the crate. She grabbed at the bars in the front of the cage and screamed for them to come back. She began to cry and all I could think was that I didn't want her to cry and that I wanted to be the one to comfort her.

_'Cause everything you do and words you say; You know that it all takes my breath away; And now I'm left with nothing_

I leaned my head back against the tree and listened to the night noises around me. I heard a noise behind me and turned to see Max climbing the tree. She put her hand on the branch that I was straddling and she pulled herself up in front of me. She sat facing me and when I saw the look in her eyes, it took my breath away.

It had been weeks since I'd last seen her. Ever since I made the decision to leave the Flock to go do my own thing and the boys followed me, I hadn't been able to get her out of my mind. And here she sat, looking straight at me with her beautiful brown eyes. I hadn't realized how much I needed her until she was gone and that had been my fault.

"What are you doing up? It's Iggy's watch; you should get some sleep." She leaned in closer to me and I took in a deep breath. Her hair was still wet from the rain that had just stopped. It had been raining off and on all night. I couldn't help but notice that her shirt was wet too. She had on a blue tank top underneath a white tee-shirt.

"I couldn't sleep," I replied.

"So you got your guitar out and came up here to just think. Great minds think alike," Max pointed out. She had had many of these moments when she would just find a quiet place to just think. I did it just as often, only I did it late at night when no one else was awake.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked. She averted her gaze and sighed softly.

"Not much…I guess…well…" Max wouldn't look at me.

"You want to hear a song I wrote?" I tried to take away some of the awkwardness of the situation.

"_So maybe it's true that I can't live without you; And maybe two is better than one; But there's so much time to figure out the best of my life; And you've already got me coming undone; And I'm thinking two is better than one."_

"Wow, you just came up with that! That's amazing…" She seemed to realize for the first time that there was a theme behind the song. "Who is it about?" Max's eyes lit up with a thought that I couldn't read. I stared at the pick in my hand and suddenly Max's hand was rested on mine.

I couldn't help but remember the first night the guys and I had been away from Max and the girls.

I sat on the floor of an old abandoned cabin that we'd found earlier. The boys were already asleep and I sat awake, typing into the blog. It was all I could do to keep Max out of my mind. I just couldn't stop thinking about her.

I came back to the present with my entire second verse written. I avoided her question.

"How does this sound," I asked as I started to strum the guitar. "_I remember every look upon your face; The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste; You make it hard for breathing; 'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away; I think of you and everything's okay; I'm finally now believing."_

I remembered taking in a deep breath and having to swallow to breathe right. I remember gasping for breath when I woke later that night and reaching over to feel Max's wings beside me, except they weren't there.

"And then you go back to the chorus, right?" Max began to sing and I accompanied her as she sang softly to the night. "_That maybe it's true that I can't live without you; And maybe two is better than one; But there's so much time to figure out the best of my life; And you've already got me coming undone; And I'm thinking two is better than one_"

I added some embellishments and then went back to the beginning of the first verse. "_Yeah, yeah; I remember what you wore on the first day; You came into my life and I thought, hey;_"

I looked up and saw that Max was leaning toward me and focused on the guitar in my hands. This was the perfect opportunity and I took it. I reached out a put a hand on her cheek. Her eyes continued to watch my guitar.

I could feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest. The last time I had tried something like this, she'd run away. I knew without a doubt that I had to try this one last time though. I knew that if I didn't get an answer I would never get over her or be able to figure out the rest of my life.

"Max," I whispered. Then I began to strum the guitar. "_Maybe it's true that I can't live without you; Maybe two is better than one; There's so much time to figure out the best of my life; And you've already got me coming undone._"

Finally, her gaze broke away from my guitar and I put a hand on her cheek again. I let my hand slide down her neck and I slowly pulled her closer. When her face was just a breath away, I paused. I started to think about how horrible I would feel if she pushed me away again, but just as these thoughts entered my mind, her lips crashed into mine.

I had never in my entire life felt so young and carefree as that moment. Here I was, with the love of my life, kissing her in the rain, holding her close. I pulled away after a moment. I kept my forehead pressed against hers and whispered tenderly to her.

"I love you, so much."

"I love you too Fang."

We smiled and then closed our eyes again, drinking in the peace of just being together. We knew then that we would never be apart ever; there was nobody better for us than each other.

_And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you; 'Cause, baby, two is better than one; There's so much time to figure out the best of my life; But I figured out with all that's said and done; Two is better than one, two is better than one._


End file.
